


Cookies

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Mac's S/O is trying to find a quiet place to work, Mac wants to make sure they're not forgetting to eat.





	Cookies

It wasn’t normal for Mac to cook or bake anything that wasn’t a physics thing for a case or his own amusement. This is because, as Jack so eloquently put it, Mac cooking is like asking for burnt-frozen food. No matter how contradictory that sounded, it was the truth. On more than one occasion Mac had attempted to cook for you, and every time he managed to make the food inedible resulting in you guys ordering take-out and laughing about Mac’s inability to cook real, edible food.

You were minding your own business working on a report for Phoenix Foundation. You could smell something baking in the kitchen and didn’t really think anything of it, assuming that Bozer was baking something for the group that night. You heard the door to the oven open and close and Mac’s voice echo through the house as he removed the tray of baked goods from the oven and placed them on the counter top. You heard cups being pulled down from the cupboard and liquid being poured.

You were feeling over-stimulated sense wise and every little noise was off-putting and decided that you needed to go somewhere quieter to work. When Mac eventually found you, you had set up camp in the attic. You had no idea that Mac’s attic blocked out so much noise. You jumped when you head Mac’s voice drift through the attic. Mac had to stoop to prevent his head from hitting the beams which ran along the attic. “Hey, Y/N, I baked some cookies.” You looked up at Mac with slight concern and worry in your eyes, you had no doubt that Mac had baked the cookies out of love, but you were also pretty sure that they were most likely to be a biohazard.


End file.
